Wreckage
by Figgles
Summary: The worst pain is not one we feel physicly, but one that we suffer mental through the rest of our lives. AKUROKU


I'm really emo and hate myself for writing this now, but I really need to write this today. I had to relieve some stress and anger. And just so everyone know...I was like Axel later in this story.

Police tape blocked off the back road between the small towns. It wasn't unusual to see that kind of thing on this two way street considering that for a great part of the road, it rested right next to a cliff side where train tracks laid at the bottom. People were always getting run off of this road caused by people not paying attention or just being plane stupid. Not many people would pay to much to an accident on this road.

But this one had hit closer to home...Too close for comfort.

Axel was standing at the edge of the police tape, waiting for the officers to get permission for them to pass through. Standing behind him was Sora, Riku, and Kairi who was clinging to both boys. The news of what had happened shattered all three of them out of reality. Things like this never happened to them...They were always so careful.

The officer returned back to them, pulling the tape up for the four of them to cross under. Slowly, they each fell under the tape stepping onto the police grounds. It felt wrong suddenly to all four of them, a feeling of dread fell over all of them. Being just this much closer seemed so unreal and yet...It was true.

The officer lead them off down the street, no on saying a word as they walked. The police line had been place far back from the accident site, nearly 200 yards if Axel had heard correctly. He walked slower than the others, watching at Kairi gripped her arms around Riku and Sora's, shaking her head in disbelief.

_"Is this Axel I'm speaking too?" A deep voice said through the reciever. _

_"Yes. May I ask who is calling me?" Axel said, propping the phone against his shoulder to hold it by his ear while he was cutting up the vegetables for dinner. _

_"There's been an accident...We would like it if you could come down to the accident site..."_

"Its best you all know..." The officer call out behind him, waking Axel up from his day dream. "Its not looking to well..."

"But...He's still alive right? My brother's going to be okay...Right?" Sora said, voice shaking as he spoke. His relationship with his brother was stronger than anyone had ever know. They were twins, despite looking different in a few ways.

"Thats the thing...We still haven't managed to get his car out of the ditch..." The officer said, pointing off ahead of them. All four of them strained to see ahead and found there was what looked like a huge crane attempting to pull the car free from its accident.

"What the hell happened..." Kairi asked, her voice bearly above a whisper. She stared blankly at the crane moving it arm back and forth, the cord dropping down into the endless void below.

"From what we can tell..." The officer said. "It looks like he was run off the road. The skid marks were passing now, show signs of sudden braking and dodging. The next thing we noticed as the guard rail was bent backwards, showing us that he hit the railing before falling over."

"So, he just rolled down the hill then, right?" Riku asked, knowing there had to be more to the story. The officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We knew it was going to be bad from the last thing we saw..." The officer pointed off a little before the crane site, off into the trees. Kairi let out a gasp, realizing first what it was they were looking at. It looked nearly invisible to anyone passing by, but the light at that time gave its possition away just enough.

The windshield to the car was hanging from the tree, red specks shinning in the sunlight. They knew immediatly that it was his because of the unique stickers that he had placed up near the top of the windshield.

Kairi fell to the ground, tears flowing freely and falling down her cheeks. Sora and Riku bent down to comfort her, Sora bearly hanging onto his sanity by this point. Axel moved closer to them, staring blankly at the windshield. His heart raced in his chest, a silent prayer passing his lips.

_Please let him be okay..._

"Were hook! We got the car! Everyone stand back! Were bringing him up!" A man shouted out, shoving people back as the crane slowly started to reel in its cord. Everyone had been sitting around for nearly two hours by this point, dread building up in each of their hearts.

As the crane slowly moved up, the top part of the car could be seen. Its black paint scratched and covered in dirt and muck from the bottom of the cliff. The front windshield was missing, coming as no big surprise to any of them. Slowly, they lowered the car to the ground, two of its four wheels missing putting it off balance. The second the crane was free of the car, the peremedics rushed to the car, prying open the doors and trying to pull the unconcious boy from his car.

Even from nearly 100 yards away, all of then could see the damage that had befallen their friend.

The blond boy, no older then sixteen had his head slumped over on his shoulder, blood dripping down his head and covering his face. His face was swolllen and shards of glass could be seen sticking out of the back of his head as they pulled him out of the vehicle.

Sora nearly fell over, vomiting up anything he had eaten that day. The site of his twin covered in all that blood made his stomach turn over, twice. Kairi and Riku rushed to Sora's side, patting him on the back and muttering words of comfort to him. Axel stood watching as they strapped Roxas down and placed him in the ambulance, oxygen and wires already hooked up to him.

The officer that had been with them hours ago returned back to them, eyes following the ground. "Well...He's still alive, but he's pretty beaten up. Their going to rush him up to the hospital...We can hold two of you in the ambulance with us. The other two are going to have to ride up behind us." The officer explained.

"I'm going..." Sora said, still trying to catch his breath. "And Axel...Axel should come too..." Sora said pushing himself back up, staggering slightly. Axel nodded his head, not even considering the idea of arguing.

"Well meet you both up at the hospital then..." Sora said, nodding to Kairi and Riku who were already rushing back to their cars, not wanting to waste any time. Sora and Axel followed behind the officer, piling into the ambulance. Roxas was still unconcious when they sat down.

He was all the way up to the hospital.

"Any news!" Riku yelled, rushing into the emergency room with Kairi following behind him nearly an hour later. "Any news on Roxas!"

"Nothing...He's been in there for about a half-hour though...What took you so long?" Sora asked. He was sitting in one of the waiting chairs with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"We hit the work rush. People were filling the freeway so fast...I was getting really pissed..." Riku said sitting down next to Sora. Sora just nodded his head, mind completely focused on his brother. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders, fingers twisting his brown locks. Sora rested his head down on Riku's shoulder, bitting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying.

Time seemed to drag its self on as they waited to hear the news of Roxas. Demyx, Zexion, Olette, Hayner, and Pence had arrived about an hour later, just getting the news. Each of them was hysterical about what had happened, wanting to know everything. Axel stood off on the other side of the room, leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

If anything happened to his Roxas...

"Is there a Sora in this room?" A voice called from behind them. Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a white lab coat standing by the door with a file in his arms. Sora jumped from his seat, nearly tripping on his own feet in doing so. He raced up the man, face twisted with fear.

"Is he alright? Is Roxas okay?" Sora asked, voice once again shaking. The doctor glanced over the report as if looking over something before speaking.

"Your his brother, correct?" Sora nodded his head. "Well, when your brother came in, he was in a worse condition than anyone thought. You brother's condition consisted of a head trauma, three fractures in his left arm, torn muscle tissue in his left leg, a few broken ribs, and some internal bleeding..."

"But...He's okay...Right?" Sora asked again, his voice worse than before now.

"We tried our best-"

"Don't say that!" Axel shouted from behind them. "Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry...But...Roxas has passed on..." The doctor said calmly. Everyone stared blankly at him. "We were able to fix most of the internal damage, enough to save his life, but his body wasn't taking in anymore oxygen. Even with our help...It wasn't proving well so we just let him go."

"Then you murdered Roxas!" Axel shouted out. "You hardly put in your best efforts then! You just half-assed the job!" Axel moved closer to the doctor, arm raised above his head. Both Riku and Demyx rushed over and stopped Axel from attacking the man. It took everything they had just to keep Axel from swinging his arm down.

"Axel! You've got to stop this! Theres nothing we can do now! Roxas is gone!" Riku yelled out, tears slipping down his face by now. Axel slowly stopped his resistance, bitting his lower lip now.

"He can't be gone..." Axel said, dropping the ground. "Roxas can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said softly. "I can take you each back one at a time to see him before we have to send him to the morgue..." Sora nodded his head that he would like that. Everyone followed the doctor to the back of the hospital into a small room. Resting down on the table was the clear outline of Roxas's body hidden underneith the sheet.

"I'll leave you all alone now..." The doctor said, closing the door once everyone was in the room. Everyone moved around Roxas, unable to removed the sheet from him. Olette and Kairi both broke down just behind in the room and we escorted out of the room by Riku, Pence, and Hayner after a few minutes.

"Guess...I'll do it..." Sora said, resting his hand on the edge of the sheet by his head. Slowly he pulled back the sheet to reveil Roxas. His lips were blue and his skin was pale, all signs of life completely missing from him. Demyx turned and ran from the room, unable to look at the blond any longer. Zexion followed out behind him to comfort his friend leaving just Sora and Axel in the room.

"I can't believe it..." Sora said softly. "He was always so careful...It just doesn't seem far that this would happen to him." Sora ran his hand through Roxas's hair, his face twisting in pain as he did so. "I'm gonna miss you bro...I'm really gonna miss you..." Sora leaned in and pressed a light kiss on Roxas's forehead before turned and heading towards the door. "You coming Axel?"

"I'll be out in a few...I just have to say my goodbyes..." Sora nodded his head before walking out of the room. Axel stared blankly at Roxas, half hoping it was just some sick joke the blond was playing on him. Any second now, Roxas would jump up, surprising Axel before emracing him and kissing him like they would.

Nothing came though...

"Damn it Rox...What am I going to do without you?" Axel said shaking his head. He tilted his head up, letting a sigh pass through his lips. "I don't think I've got the voice to say anything more...I feel just horrible about it too..." Axel brushed his cheeks with his sleeve, wipping away the few stray tears.

Axel slowly lifted the sheet back up over Roxas's head, a cry slipping past his lips as he did so. Without another look back, he turned and walked back out into the waiting room. He flipped off the lights in the room, a few stray desk lamps still emitting their glow, bouncing off of something in the middle of the room.

Laying upon the white sheet, just over Roxas's chest, layed a small gold band engraved with the words "Together Forever AR".

* * *

Okay so I'm a horrible person for writing this, but who cares. Anyways, the way Axel acts at the hospital was what I was like today. I feel really bad about how I was acting today too...I broke down almost in tears over what happend today and yet...When it happened to me four month ago...I didn't even shed a tear...


End file.
